Utility lights, such as hand-held flashlights or clip-lights are useful products for directing a beam of light to a specific place needed. The devices typically include a housing holding a power source which is coupled to a light source.
Some users desire to use a different color light for various reasons. For example, gunsmiths feel a blue light, a red light, and a white light each show different characteristics of the condition of a bore of a gun. However, the inconvenience of buying, storing, and finding different colored flashlights can be frustrating.
Therefore, there is a need for a single utility light that can modify its light color characteristics easily, inexpensively, and flexibly.